creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Quills the Porcupine
"The Usurper burned my village. My people have nowhere to sleep this night. He must be brought to justice before more townships fall to his unsavory wrath." — Quills Quills the Porcupine is a super fast porcupine member of Team Boreal. Because of his serious attitude and calculating mind, he could be considered the unofficial leader of Team Boreal, although no official leader has ever stepped forward. Background History Like his fellow teammates, Quills was directly affected by the mysterious usurper's mad invasion. His town, a Porcupine settlement known as Nenalchek, was subsequently burned by badniks when they failed to aid in the Usurper's demands for the power that allowed their continent to periodically fade in and out of existence. Little remained afterwards structure-wise and the town was decimated, although far less Porcupines perished that day than Wolverines did at the Soldokna massacre, partially due to Quills stepping up and attempting to save whom he could, such as those suffering from smoke inhalation. Before the loss of his hometown, he was a happy-go-lucky, naive and childish porcupette; however, all of this changed on that day as he was forced to grow up to aid his people. Since that day his personality has shown a significant alteration, and he generally is a more serious individual because of it. Abilities Quills is known for his Quillshot, an ability where he uses but one of his thousands upon thousands of quills and flings it forward, allowing it to dislodge and fire forth at a would-be opponent. It is not quite as powerful as his melee attacks, but still is a worthy ability, especially given his inherent speed, which allows him to perform hit-and-run tactics. Another related technique of Quills is the Quillbash, during which he simply swings his tail around and smashes its quills into an opponent at close range. He is also adept at the spin dash and simple smashing techniques due to his many hardened quills. Being a North American Porcupine, he is also has a jaw-dropping memory, bordering on semi-permanent photographic memory. He can remember in detail things such as complex mazes for upwards of 100 days. Relations Friends & Allies *Rage the Wolverine (Teammate) *Trick the Raven (Teammate) *Oomingmak the Muskox (Ally) *Nanook the Arctic Fox (Ally) *Harley the Duck (Ally) Enemies *The Usurper Statistics Quills the Porcupine *'Status:' Alive *'Age:' 15 *'Relatives:' None known by name *'Allies:' Rage the Wolverine, Trick the Raven, Team Gelid *'Distinguishing Markings:' **'Eye Color:' Green **'Fur Color:' Purple **'Muzzle and Chest:' Tan *'Attire:' **Black Knuckleless Gloves **Gray Socks **Black Shoes with White Tips *'Weaponry:' Multitude of quills *'Abilities:' **Quillbash **Quillshot **Super speed **Enhanced agility **Infallible memory **Resistant to cold environs *'Transformations:' **Sharp Quill (Chaos Emeralds) **Atomic Quill (Super Emeralds) Trivia *Quills the Porcupine was created as early as June of 1997. He and the rest of Team Boreal were created on the idea of a Sonic fangame based on a mystical continent based on Alaska, where Somarinoa is from. Category:Illustrated Characters Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Fanon Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Somarinoa's Content